User talk:ISodium
Welcome! Congratulations on starting VG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Affiliate with Enchanted Folk Wiki! Dear ISodium, I am the creator and admin of Enchanted Folk Wiki and I was hoping if our wikis could become affiliates. Similarly to your wiki, I need help and we currently have a very little amount of editors currently editing on Enchanted Folk Wiki. I hope to hear from you soon. Please reply to me on my userpage. Thanks a lot! -- ShayminBoy Talk 21:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Content Partnership Does the partnership with Nintendo 3DS Wiki mean we can share content you have on the 3DS/related items? Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Let You Know.... The reason I deleted the Paper Mario, Mario, and Characters categories on the Whacka page is because if you're going to make a category like that, that means you're making a category page for subcategories. An example: On the Paper Mario category page, you'd add Paper Mario items, Paper Mario characters, Paper Mario locations, etc. Do you get what I'm saying? Lucky The Mummy Dog Oh, And Also.... Here's two more things that you'll need to know: *When writing the name of a game, always italicize it. *When writing the name of a character, location, or item on a page, and you've already put that name on the page and linked the name to the right page, don't link the name all of the other times, except the first time. I hope that made sense. Lucky The Mummy Dog I've worked on the Nintendo Wiki since January, so that's how I know some of this stuff. :) Lucky The Mummy Dog I see what you mean. Also, another suggestion. I don't think we need the SpongeBob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom category. You don't really want a category based on just one game. Instead, we could do SpongeBob characters (as in game characters), SpongeBob locations (as in game locations), and SpongeBob items (as in game items). Lucky The Mummy Dog Hi fellow gamer! Hiya ISodium! I'm SpaceDude a fan of video-games, baseball, and LEGO bricks. Now I was wondering, could I put a page up for the Galaxian/Galaga series? I know most wiki admins don't care, but I know I wouldn't like my users(If ihad any on my wikis.) putting up un-authorized materiel. So I was just wondering.SpaceDude 19:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The Galaxian/Galaga page is up when my internet's back up to speed I'll get images on there.SpaceDude 21:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wii U Hi ISodium! I did some detective work on "Project Cafe" and came up with Wii U. I noticed you have info on WiiU now. I'm interested in this rising star of a console. What do you think of it?SpaceDude 14:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll agree with U there.(Get it?) I'm hoping they'll do the thing with the Wii U that they did with the 3DS.(Making it so that if you trade the older version in you get a discount.) Also I'll start building pages on the gaming consoles old and new ASAP. I just need to do some research.SpaceDude 19:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 1-UP(Hehehe) Alright I have the NES page up and once again I'll add images ASAP but the Fanicom deal I'll need someone else to do that part of the page. I don't know as much on the NES as others. (After sixth generation consoles I only know PS1, Commodore64, Atari systems, and Intellivision.SpaceDude 20:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah uh Wikipedia didn't have a lot of Famicom info. The NES I know about from WiiWare on my Wii and from an aquantence.(Who owned an NES.)SpaceDude 17:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Slider help I saw your forum post on Central. Try this - I can't explain it but it works: Now that I think about it, the valign forces things to "align" to the top of the specified table, so the left-side of the slider where the words sit might be defined as the "top" of the slider's text-area. Civil Plan 23:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice Improvements To The Edit Page! I like what you did to the edit pages! It makes the wiki look better to me. :) Oh, and by the way. The Wiki contributor that edited the Stage Debut page and created the Mii Channel, Mii, and Channels category page was me. I didn't realize I wasn't signed in until just now. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 14:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) If there was going to be an affiliation, I believe it would be better to start it when this wiki gets much bigger. Perhaps some point in the future, but not now. - The Count 21:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! It is I SpaceDude again iSodium! I know you already have you fare share of affiliates but, I'm asking if you can affiliate with at least two of my wikis. (since you already have about three Crash Bandicoot affiliates.) Here are the two. (I'm still constucting them because of slow internet speed and some foul play.) *Pac-Pedia *Galapedia That's all for now! Thanks ISodium! And that Pac-Pedia logo's just plain beautiful! I never could have done one that good looking. Thanks! Things on my wikis should start looking up now! Did I say Thanks? Anyway if you want another Crash Bandicoot affiliate here's my other wiki. Crash Bandicentral Da SpaceDude 12:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Didn't know you wanted it to be titled Galaxian series. I hope you like the image I picked-out for the main image. Did that this morning. While I'm at it I'll add more images there to make it grab people. Once again thank for the Pac-Pedia logo. All two of us over there have it up and, we like it a lot.Da SpaceDude 01:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Bandicoot-DX and I are currently trying to shrink it down to make it fit. But right now it does a good job at livining-up up the main page. I'm also right now trying to find an image for all the games listed on the Galaxian series page. I've got a Galaxian gameplay pic ready and I'm looking for some others that can explain a game efectively. I already have the Galaxian gameplay image on here so that's some of the war won. Now I'm just getting others on my other tab.Da SpaceDude 01:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ISodium I added images to the Galaxian page, but my result(If you ask me) was kind of sloppy. I'm going to add a table wich each game is explaned in then add a photo of that game(or games) to the right. Jsut letting you know what's going on.Da SpaceDude 16:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Never mind the last message!Da SpaceDude 18:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' Like Team-Work! Greetings ISodium! I am Cryo-X. The Creator of StarBlade Wiki. SB Wiki's a new project and could use some asistance so I was wondering if we could affiliate. Just wondering.Cryo-X 20:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ISodium! I see you've also met my little-brother, who goes by the title of SpaceDude. Anyway the Wiki-Wordmark for the StarBlade Wiki will basicly be the StarBlade logo.(Once I find a small enough version.)Cryo-X 23:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Forgot the link!StarBlade WikiCryo-X 23:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Defender Wiki Afiliation Request! Hi ISodium! SpaceDude again! Only I'm not talking about my wikis or VG Wiki this time. I'm acting as a messanger for Defender Wiki. The Admin there got it started about three weeks back & is currently trying to get it started. So were looking to establish a link. You think it's possible?Da SpaceDude 22:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC)